


Nervous Kageyama and the Pizza Man Hinata

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Bad Writing, Cinnamon Roll Kageyama Tobio, Don't take it seriously, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama the nervous wreck, M/M, No Beta, No Volleyball, Pizza, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, gay nerds, i was bored and thinking about a pizza place near my house, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's cousin just wanted some damn pizza but the nerd sees the cute cashier and loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> really bad writing @ me pls send me to hell where i belong

Taking a deep breath Kageyama Tobio opened the glass door with the large man proudly showing off a pepperoni pizza on it. Honestly, he never understood the appeal of the 'friendly chubby man with the Mario mustache. To be quite frank the door was even more unwelcoming than the thought of talking to another human being much less pizza Mario, but unfortunately Kageyama's little cousin whom he was babysitting screamed and cried and bit until he had sworn on his life he would go get pizza and _damn kids are so annoying he never wanted one._ So here he was, one sweaty hand on p.m's (pizza Mario) stomach and the other one clenching and unclenching at his side. He knew he was stalling he just hadn't talked to another human being in forever and you know what making homemade pizza wasn't that hard a nine-teen year old could totally do it right?

A small part of his brain also told him that nine-teen year olds should also be able to walk in to a shop, trade his money for goods and services and then walk back out like most functioning members of society. Sucking up his wussy self he shoved his way through the glass door and almost tripped over the rug when the air conditioner hit him because hot damn is it hot outside and wow that's a nice rug if he had to be tripped by a rug he sure would want it to be that one he could just stare at it forever how nice!

"Welcome!" A cheerful male young called out, "I can help you over here if you'd like sir?" oh great, he could help him and it was quiet other than that one super cute sounding voice so that means it's probably an empty shop which isn't unusual at this time and that means he's alone with a boy who could be super hot and that's bad because Kageyama is just _really, really gay._  
And looking up from the rug he knew he was screwed because _oh hot damn was that pizza guy just really cute look at his eyes what an angel._ He just stared at the cashier man in awe because that hair couldn't be natural is someone allowed to be that cute and his face just HAS to be so red right now.

"Um, sir are you okay? You're kinda red ther-"

"UH YEAH I'M FINE IT's JUST YA KNOW," he rocked on his heels looking around the store, "HOT OUT YEAH."

The orange haired cutie stared at him with a tilted head that reminded Kageyama of a dog, and dogs are really cute, "You're not gonna rob us are you?"

Of course not dumbass! Is what he thought but of course the brilliant response he got out was just illiterate squawking and slight shaking what did he come here for again?

"UM YOU'RE REEALLY CUTE." He screeched shoving his arms at his sides and jeez he was like a school girl and all he wanted was a pizza what a mess.

"oh," they both stared at each other for a really long time.

Ok this is really awkward so Kageyama decided that it was time to split and he just ran out the door good bye Pizza Mario may you watch over sweet blessed cashier cutie.

After the initial shock of confusion, the cashier, Hinanta Shouyou heard his phone go off signally the end of his shift and he removed his apron and headed to the break room to collect his stuff.

"He was kinda cute to." He muttered to his work locker his face in flames. Fortunately for you fans of romance this was not the last time they would meet as there are more embarrassing comments to be made and more pizza to be eaten, of course if Kageyama can stop being such a nervous wreck


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise ur hand if u like badly written fanfiction

Kageyama stood outside the pizza shop and stared in nervously, inside stood the cute boy he could not get out of his mind for a solid three weeks because oh jeez was he so gay and he was just so cute. Said boy was currently serving a customer with a sun-filled smile on his face that made his whole body radiate happiness like sweet jesus was he even real.   
Feeling especially determined he pushed through the front door and heard the sweet breeze of the air conditioning and the small twinkle of the bell. The smell if fresh crust and melting his spirits because who didn't love pizza?

"Welcom- Oh! It's you!" Shouted sunshine boy from behind the counter his eyes widening. 

Kageyama suddenly felt like throwing up the food he hadn't even eaten yet, "Haha yeah... Hi!" 

Then they just stared at each other. Probably sizing each other up. What is his weakness? Does his hair smell like flowers? Does he have freckles under that stiff uniform? How does he like to eat his eggs in the morning?   
All these thoughts and more rushed through Kageyama's head and he decided when and if he ever became comfortable around the boy he would totally ask all the questions that didn't make him sound like a pervert.

Though in reality he probably was a huge pervert with a load of kinks he hadn't discovered yet and if he ever went out with small pizza friend height differences would probably be a huge turn on. 

"Uh yeah. Umm, hi? Would you like to order anything sir?" Inquired pizza cutie with a flushed look and a scratch behind his ear and oh sweet mother of god was that just really cute. 

"Uh yeah can I get a um, medium cheese pizza with breadsticks please?" He said after he willed himself to not drop to his knees and thank every religious deity for today and for not hecking up a simple pizza order.  
"Yeah! Would you like any sauce or desert with that?" 

He made an x with his hands, "Can't I'm an athlete and need to keep in good shape." 

The ray of light the pizza mans smile shot out was like being hit by the wrath of nine million sun gods. Like jeez please he could go blind stop being so perfect.

"YOU PLAY A SPORT??? THAT'S SO COOL! OMG WHAT DO YOU PLAY??" 

He wasn't sure wither to be more scared by the interest in his sport or by the face he said 'omg' out loud. 

"Oh I play volleyball." He said casually not trying at all to hide the smug on his face. Now for those who don't know; Kageyama Tobio is very, very good at volleyball and he dang well knows it and is damn proud of it.

He forgot how to be proud of it when he saw the sunny smile set from pizza boy's face and instead in its place a tight white line of frustration.   
"Oh, I see," he huffed out a long breath, "That'll be $13.55 please." 

Kageyama knew he was a good volleyball player but he also knew another thing.   
He was determined and also a very angry giant when short cute boys were sad. "Yo what the heck man?! You were so happy, you literally smiled so hard I thought you were the stupid sun." He whispered-yelled to embarrassed to totally let him have it. 

"Well you see, I love volleyball," he took a deep breath, "It's just something happened when I was younger and now I can never play again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a v bad writer lolool anywho updates 2 come

**Author's Note:**

> ill write more idk


End file.
